


We are going to have so much fun

by Broadwaylover17



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/pseuds/Broadwaylover17
Summary: Flash fic from Sherlollian Con. Characters: Eurus and Moriarty. Setting: Mycroft's Office. One word prompt: Baby.Jim Moriarty is back and Eurus has some news for him. Oh, he is going to be so happy!
Relationships: Eurus Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Sherlollicon 2020 Flash Fic





	We are going to have so much fun

Eurus Holmes was waiting patiently for her eldest brother to return when a shadow appeared in the doorway that led into Mycroft's office. 

"Eurus," Moriarty whispered. "So good to see you again." He looked her up and down, breathing her in like some intoxicating perfume.

"Jim Moriarty. Alive after all?" Eurus's mouth curved into a slight smile.

"So, I was your Christmas present. Now, I'm your Birthday present," said Moriarty. "What do you want to do with me?" he added playfully. He had a devilish smile on his face. His perverted thoughts fed his imagination.

Eurus kept her eyes fixed on Moriarty. "Nothing," she said softly. "But, I have some news for you."

Moriarty's eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted up in surprise. "Oh?" he exclaimed. "Please share."

"Our plan worked brilliantly, my dear Jim. My beloved brother is expecting a baby any day now."

Moriarty's smile morphed into a wide grin. "Oh boy! And who may I ask is the mother?"

Eurus tilted her head slightly, and whispered in his ear, "Molly.Hooper."

Oh, yes. Jim felt very pleased from hearing this news. "Well, well, well, things are about to get more interesting. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!"


End file.
